Frozen Heart
by Freezter
Summary: Jack Frost celebrates with the guardians at the North Pole for their victory over Pitch and for Jack joining the Guardians. But about half a year later, Jack feels loneliness again. He doesn't know why. Ever since he first met Toothiana he felt like he was lonely, even though it wasn't true and he knew it. Was he thinking too much of her? Or was there something else there?
1. Chapter 1

The air was still and cool. Leaves swayed in the breeze, blanketing the ground with an array of warm colors; brown, red, orange and yellow covered the ground like a lush pillow. Winter hadn't come yet, so the air lingered with warmth.

Jamie and his friends were piling up leaves in his backyard, creating mounds to jump into. The still air helped the children's cause in raking the leaves into jump piles.

"Yeeaahh!" Jamie yelled as he ran and leaped into the pile, scattering leaves every which way. Cupcake jumped in afterwards, giggling with leaves covering her face. Jamie's sister ran into the pile, colliding into him and causing the mound to explode with a rain of leaves.

This lasted for a solid two hours, tiring the children to exhaustion.

"This is fun and all," Jamie began, gasping for breath. "But I can't wait till winter comes!" All the children laughed joyously, agreeing with Jamie.

"Do you think Jack Frost will bring the snow early this year?" Pippa chirped, still catching her breath. "I really hope he does."

"You never know," breathed Monty. "You know how he likes the snow, maybe he just might."

At that moment a chilling wind blew over them, scattering the leaves up into the air and to beyond. The wind bit at the children's cheeks. Frost immediately began spreading on the ground, and snow began falling.

"Jack Frost!" All the children yelled with smiles as the jumped up, catching the snowflakes that fell.

Jack Frost chuckled to himself as he flew through the air, covering the town in ice and cold chills. He loved winter, and this year, he just couldn't wait any longer. A flew past a shop, dragging his finger across the window. Frost trailed behind him, leaving a white and shiny glow.

Jack laughed aloud, shooting up in the air. He threw a big snowball straight up and shot an ice blast at it with his staff. Instantly the town was experiencing a full on snow day. Cars started swerving, surprised at the sudden change of the road. People wrapped their arms around themselves, trying to keep warm from the unexpected cold.

"Wind!" Jack shouted. "Take me to the North Pole!" Without a pause, the north wind picked up speed and pushed Jack into the air. Jack laughed, twirling in the air as the wind sped him at high speed through the icy air.

North was admiring his new handiwork in front of him. Blowing on it, he set it down and pushed a little button. Instantly, a propeller popped out and carried his design into the air. North beamed with glee at his new creation. The new toy flew around his shop, spinning and doing flips.

The door flew open, reducing his project to a pile of ice. North put his head in his hands, almost crying. The yeti who opened the door, Phil, gawked at what he had done, a plate of cookies in his hands. North drew his hand down across his face and looked at the yeti. Phil smiled sheepishly and offered the big man the plate of warm cookies.

St. Nick's expression changed instantly. He grabbed the plate, placing one cooky in his mouth and closing his eyes.

"Mmm…" North hummed. "Delish!" The yeti closed the door, allowing the happy man to eat his cookies in peace. With a brightened mood, North picked up another ice block and began chiseling away on it.

After two hours, his creation was complete. Pressing the button, North sat back and enjoyed his cookies while he watched his creation do what the previous one had done.

"Tada!" North shouted with joy. "Finally a worthy toy for a worthy child!" Just as he thought all was well, the office window blew open, letting in sharp icy wind. North froze with a cookie halfway in his mouth as he watched his toy get blown straight into the wall, shattering into incy crystals all over the wooden floor. His eye twitched. He glanced toward the door. What he saw both cheered him up and filled him with exasperation.

"Jack Frost?!" North bellowed as he stuck his head out the window. He could see the boy flying in circles, causing more snow to fall on the already snow laden ground. "It's not like the North Pole needs anymore snow Jack!" He shouted.

His only response was a cocky grin from Jack as he flew off.

"Oh boy. Get ready bunny my friend. You're going to have company." North said, shaking his head.

At the warren, Bunnymund wasn't too thrilled at what had just happened in the space of three minutes. Snow filled his warren, covering him and his eggs. Bunny twitched his nose at the familiar laughter he heard coming from above.

"Jack Frost!" Bunny shouted. "You'll pay for that!"

Jack pretended not to hear as flew off. One more target remained. A smile curled on his lips as Jack sped up to Tooth's palace.

Tooth was busy at the palace zipping here and there, examining new teeth and instructing here fairies what to do. Her feathers fluffed up as a cool breeze swept her way, but she paid no mind. Breezes frequently passed her palace.

A baby fairy came up to her holding a tooth.

"Aww! Look at that adorable molar!" Tooth giggled with joy. "Sophie's you say? Aw! Look at how white it is! There's a small cavity there, but she's still young. Look at how white it is!" Tooth brought the molar up to here violet irises, examining the tooth. She giggled as she brought her knees up, fluffing her feathers at the pure joy she felt.

"Here," she told Baby Tooth, handing here the molar. "Go ahead and put it in her memories tube.

Tooth beamed as she waived the molar good bye; a smile covering her face. A baby fairy interrupted her gaze, chirping and squeaking something important.

"What?" Tooth asked, a smile touching the corners of her lips. A soft pink blush hit her delicate face. "Jack Frost is coming?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth Palace grew bigger as Jack rode the North Wind. Baby fairies flew past him with coins in their small delicate hands. A smile formed on Jack's face. The baby fairies never stopped amazing him in their constant endurance; working almost 24/7 nonstop. Though they were small, they handled more than he thought possible.

A small group of fairies stopped in mid flight and swooned over him, watching him as he passed by. He waved to them and noticed that the one on the left almost fainted. Jack smirked, he almost liked the effect he had on these tooth fairies.

Down below, he noticed Tooth giving orders to some fairies. After a little while she looked up and caught his gaze. She waved tentatively, a small pink blush spreading on her cheeks. Jack couldn't help it but a slight blue tint colored his normally pale cheeks. But being the Guardian of Fun, he could easily hide by doing what he did best; having fun and showing off.

Tooth watched Jack somersault and flip in the wind above her palace, shouting out in pure joy as he let the wind mess with him. A sigh left her lips. _Oops! Did I just do that?_ She straightened herself. Stop thinking like that! She admonished herself. He's the Guardian of Fun! And I'm...I'm just the Tooth Fairy, covered in feathers.

Jack flew straight from in front of her, causing a startled yelp to escape her lips and her feathers to puff up. Jack laughed as he caught the sight of her. He just loved to tease her like that. He knew she didn't really like it when he did that to her feathers, but he couldn't help himself.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled out. "How many times do I have to tell I don't like it when you do that?!" She flattened out her feathers, trying to look dignified.

"Woops, sorry bout that Tooth!" Jack apologized in mock seriousness. He still couldn't help but laugh as he circled the building she was standing on.

Tooth rolled her eyes and walked off, finding something to do. _That Jack Frost!_ She thought to herself. _Always…_ her train of thoughts were cut off when something cold and wet hit her back, pushing her forward. _Oh no. _She knew what was coming, and there was nothing that could be done about it. She was hit with one of Jack's magical snowballs. Slowly Tooth Palace was a playground in her visions, and all she could think about was having fun.

"I'm going to get you for that!" She yelled playfully as she turned around and launched herself at him. He dodged her and flew off, still laughing. Snow began to fall rapidly, covering Tooth Palace in a soft, white, glimmering blanket.

Tooth swooped down and grabbed a handful of snow. Forming a ball, she chased after the Winter Spirit, trying to take an aim.

Slam! A snowball hit Jack between the shoulder blades.

"Direct hit! You're it!" Tooth giggled as she shot up.

Jack hurriedly grabbed a bunch of snow and started to form more ammo. He shot them all at once, missing her by a mere inch. _If only she hadn't moved left!_

Tooth heaved a sigh, just missing that one snowball. "You're still it!" She yelled to a still disheveled Jack, who was still moping at his miss.

Jack gathered his energy and shot after like a bullet. Going too fast than he realized, he collided into Tooth . They tumbled in the air and crashed down on one of the palace platforms, scattering baby fairies every which way. Jack landed none too gently on the hard surface.

Groaning, the Winter Spirit rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bump form. That's when he realized that Tooth was on top of him groaning as well. She looked up and locked eyes. Instantly, both Guardians blushed; Tooth a deep dark pink and Jack a solid sky blue. For a whole minute they could peel their eyes away from each other. Tooth noticed that her hands were resting on Jack's chest. She could feel his breathing and rapid heart beat. Her own heart was beating so hard that she could almost bet he heard it. Jack noticed the physical contact as well.

The gathered baby fairies sighed at the sight, holding their hands and swooning over the two.

All at once reality entered Tooth's head and she quickly tried to get up, floundering in the process and falling back on him. Her face landing only inches from his. The Guardian of Fun was mesmerized by her dazzling amethyst eyes. Tooth quickly mumbled an apology and tried again. Both Guardians were up on their feet, brushing themselves off. They looked at each other again, but just as quickly looked away, blushing furiously.

"Well...uh...that was fun….eh?" Jack was the first to break the awkward silence and the building tension.

"Yeah...that was very fun!" Tooth said between breaths, regaining the confidence in her voice. More silence ensued.

"Well…" They both said simultaneously. Blushes were exchanged again. "I've….got work...to do…" They said again. Both were trying to find an excuse to get out of their predicament.

"Ok...so...I'll see you around?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, sooner than you may think." Jack gave that heart stopping grin. Tooth just loved that smile and seeing all those pearls showing behind his lips.

Jack quickly flew off, exhaling as the tensions was over. What he didn't know was that Tooth stared after him, smiling dreamily. The baby fairies looked after him as well.

"Ok now you guys. Back to work!" Tooth said out loud. The fairies around her sighed in disappointment, but went back to work. Tooth sighed as well.

All that was on her mind was a picture of Jack's smile.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted recently! I was recently promoted to First Sergeant a while back, so now I have a whole Squadron on my shoulders as the head NCO.

To answer your guys' question: I am in the Air Force Auxiliary. We are responsible for search and rescue, Ground Team and UDF finding. Not to mention anything else the Air Force wants us to do. So yeah, I'm pretty busy with my Squadron!

Not to mention that my family is planning to move, so now I have to help with that! Ugh! I'm so busy! Lol...

I will post as much as I can!

Please leave any reviews and/or any comments! That will get me going! Be honest with me as this is my first story ever on this website, or any as a matter of fact! Lol..

I will see you guys soon!

Semper Vigilans! (Always Vigilant)

P.S. Sorry this Chapter was shorter than the previous one! I'm slowly molding this story! Don't worry, it will get exciting! I await for what Man in Moon has to say!


	3. Chapter 3

Night fell at the North Pole, bringing the temperature down by some degrees. The snow lay quiet on the ground, frozen, as if there was nothing better to do. Darkness covered the rocky buildup of North's mountain. But it didn't last long as the last of the clouds drifted away, revealing the soft luminous glow of the moon. The snow glowed brightly as the moon gazed down, noticing everything that was going on. Even North's frustration at making another flying toy caught his attention.

"I did it earlier today!" The big Russian yelled out loud. He concentrated harder on his little block of ice. _One more little nitch right there….._ Crack… The ice block shattered into a pile of shattered solid water. North gave up and decided he would try again another day. He had just scooped up the icy mess when his door banged open. North flinched, causing his small dust pan full of ice to jerk up. North sighed and turned around to look at the intruding Yeti.

"What is it this time Phil…" North said, trying to contain his exasperation.

"Grombrul brahmbru grabroola!" Phil mumbled out, waving his big paws.

"What?" North questioned, dropping the dust pan now that his interest was peaked.

"Aboogra hambaga grabroola!" Phil replied. North pushed his way passed the big standing carpet and entered the center of his domain. There was the globe, rotating as usual, and nothing unusual. But through the circular window on the roof, the moon's rays shot through, illuminating the whole room.

"Manny! How good of you to see me! What's up my old friend?" North bellowed, raising his hands up in a friendly gesture.

Manny shone brighter and made the room even whiter.

After about five minutes, North sat down and covered his face with his hands, deep in thought.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, looking up.

Silence answered him.

"Oh…" Groaned North as he rested his elbows on his knees with his head in his big hands. "I can't believe this….I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are you trying to tell me that Jack Frost needs to be careful? And that he is going to be in some big trouble if he doesn't? Besides causing mayhem and snow everywhere, I don't see how he deserves to be put on the Naughty List again. I mean he is doing his job like he's supposed to right?" North looked back up at the moon.

Santa listened intently for a while.

"I see," he finally said in a grave manner. Then it hit him. "What?!" He almost screamed standing up. "What does this got to do with Tooth?!"

_Silence…_

"I mean...are you telling me she is the only one who could help him now? Are you saying what I think you're saying Manny?!"

_Silence…_

"Even if you are right, and that they should...uh...you know...how do you know that they will come to understand that? Is it their destiny or something? Do they know this yet?"

_Silence…_

"You know old friend," North resumed a little quieter. "You don't need to give me the silent treatment anymore...we've known each other for how long now?"

_Silence…_

"Ok ok. I get it. But I really hope you know what you are doing! I will try what I can though, but I'm not promising this will work out you know…."

With that, the room dimmed. Only the moon's natural light showed now.

North stood there for a while contemplating on what he just heard. _Grumble….grumble…_

"I think I'll have a cookie and some milk now." With those last words, big man left the room, calling his elves to bring some cookies and milk.

_**Thanks guys for reading this! Please, and I mean PLEASE give me some sort of review or PM to let me know how I'm doing! I love to receive reviews, positive or negative. Criticism is always welcome, I want to be able to make this story better, so any ideas or hints will be graciously accepted!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack Frost leaned against a pine tree on one of the branches. He looked out in the vast openness of the forest...thinking...

In reality, he was bored stiff. Nothing to do. Jamie and his friends were asleep. North was too busy at the workshop, and by the time he was done, he would be too tired. Bunny would not be in the mood, not after the prank that was pulled in the Warden.

Jack sighed. "What to do?" He said to himself as he leaped off the branch. Tomorrow would be the Bi-Annual party at North's place. That's where all the different type of mythical people came to party. The Groundhog, Cupid, the Leprechaun and so forth. Not to mention the weird little green guy who's always obsessed with clovers. What was his name again? Jack chuckled to himself. Two years ago he played a prank on that little sucker. He secretly took the basket of clovers collected and froze them all. It was definitely a memorable day.

Then Jack had an idea. _At least I have something to look for._ Actually, that something was a someone, but Jack ignored it as he launched himself into the air. Unnoticed, something moved in the shadows. Jack was flying low over the clouds when it hit him. Bam! Jack felt like a locomotive hit square in the chest. He fumbled in the air, then cur-plunked to the ground. The Winter Guardian slowly opened his eyes. _What was that?_ Groaning, he painfully pushed himself up. But there was nothing there. Bam! Something massive hit his back with enough force to crack his spine. Jack was pushed right into a tree. Anger arose in Jack's chest now, despite the excruciating pain.

Jack whirled around, only to meet empty air again. "Show yourself!" Jack yelled out. _Nothing...what was that?_ At the corner of his eye, something moved. _Not this time you don't!_ Pretending not to notice, Jack inched forward, looking straight ahead, but concentrating on his peripheral vision. "Who's there?" He shouted again. Whatever that thing was, or whoever, it moved with astonishing speed. Jack had enough time to twist his torso, and shoot a spray of icicle layered ice. It froze alright, but not without giving an un-normal cry of alarm. Jack studied his specimen. It looked like a giant black horse, only bigger, and it looked like it had a rhino horn and armor plating.

"What the?!" Jack almost shouted.

"Jack Frost! What a pleasant surprise!" A smooth icy voice called out.

Fear stricken, Frost turned, only to meet a big blow by a surge of..._black sand._


	5. Chapter 5

Pitch chuckled as Jack Frost struggled against the black sand that was entangling him on the ground.

"Jack Frost! Is this any way to say hello to your old friend?" Pitch

cooed smoothly.

"You're no friend..." Jack hissed as he wrestled with the black material around him. "You're just a coward and a freak!"

"Tut tut tut," Pitch waved his finger at Jack. "I'm no coward you see. I've waited and let my nightmares grow stronger again. How is that cowardice Jack Frost? You're the one in trouble now, not me."

Concentrating with his eyes closed, he separated the sand and blew it away with his staff. Instantly he was on his feet, poised and ready. Pitch continued to chuckle.

"Always the brave one eh? Don't have the willpower to run away from a fight do you? You know Jack, you don't always have to fight it, just run and save yourself from any trouble!"

"I'm a Guardian," Jack shot back. "It's my job to..."

"To protect the poor innocent little children...yes yes, I've heard enough of that." Pitch continued sardonically. "You Guardians just don't know when to give up do you? Why not save yourself all this trouble? Why not live life the way you want to..." Pitch grinned. "With your precious little "fairy"." Pitch put emphasis on that last word.

Jack turned a deep shade of blue. "If you think about touching her…"

"Or what?" Pitch butted in mockingly. "You'll fill my lair with ice? Oh no Jack, I don't plan to just touch her. I plan to destroy her! Completely! Utterly! Till you turn inside out and destroy yourself because of your despair!"

Jack lunged at Pitch, screaming with hate and anger. Pitch dodged the staff and tripped the Winter Spirit. Grabbing the staff as it flew from Jack's hands, he thrust it aside.

"You're little escapade has gone far enough! It's time you learn the meaning of pain!" With that, Pitch called hist new nightmares and ordered them to attack. There was nothing Jack could do but hold his ground. Without the staff, he was pretty much useless.

When Jack thought he could take it no more Pitch withdrew the mob. Leaning over the prone figure, who was groaning in pain, Pitch whispered in his ear, "I don't plan to destroy you now Jack. I plan to torture you. Every part of you. Until you wish that I would kill you and get done and over with. I won't relent until I feel satisfied that you are on the brink of self destruction. Then I'll let you implode on yourself, till there's nothing left of you!"

With that, Pitch melted into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

The Winter Guardian groaned in sever pain. He felt cool liquid flowing down his chin. Touching his mouth, then pulling back, he noticed a dark blue substance on his hand. Jack closed his eyes and just lay there. For how long, he didn't know.

What felt like hours passed by. The stars blinked back on him as Jack gazed up, letting the pain eez away, and thinking about all Pitch had said. Using the strength he had left, Jack pushed himself up off the ground. He looked around and spotted it laying on the ground, black color taking place instead of the usual brown. The moment his fingers met the wood, the staff resumed it's normal hue.

"Take me away wind," Jack weakly shouted. The wind responded in a gust, and soon the Winter Guardian was flying as fast as the air would let him to North's workshop.

"What do you mean Jack Frost is in trouble?" Retorted Bunnymund rather loudly. "It's not like he's enough trouble as it is!"

"Quiet Bunny, please hear me out," North said, slightly out of sorts.

"Is Jack ok? Is something wrong? What kind of trouble is he in? Does he know it? How do we help him? What is there to do? How did you find out? How…." Tooth's worried rant was cut off by North's palm.

"Tooth, relax. That's why we are all here, to settle this out."

"Well, frostbite ain't here yet mate, and if you think just because he's in some trouble, that I would help him out after what he did to m…." Bunny never finished.

The stained glass window shattered and in toppled the Guardian of Fun. Jack landed hard on the ground, glass shards going everywhere, his hand losing grip on his staff and letting it fly across the room. Everyone gasped except he himself, who could only breathe hard, and hold his stomach.

"What happened?!" The three Guardians yelled all at once.

Jack struggled to speak, only managing a fumbled, "Mmmbrruughhiitch!"

"What?" Bunny asked, concern visible on his face. "What did you say mate?"

Jack was surprised to see concern on Bunny's face, that was new. He would definitely remember this moment. A smile crept on his bruised and blue stained face as he looked at the Easter Kangaroo.

Bunny grunted. "Not on your nilly mate!" The Easter Rabbit tried to put on a serious face, but it's hard when your fellow Guardian is visibly in severe pain.

Jack smiled again but soon covered it with a grimace as another shock of pain racked his body. He groaned loudly as his head hit the floor, trying to contain the tears that were on the brink of flowing. Tooth was in a state of shock at the sight of him, and for once in her life, she couldn't find anything to say. She soon found the strength to approach the hunched over figure and place a gentle hand on his back.

Jack looked up and met big, bright and dazzling violet eyes, filled with concern and worry. He opened his mouth to say something, but failed. Her face began to swim in his vision. Blackness mixed in with the swirl. The voices sounded dim and far away.

Then his eyes closed to nothing but darkness and silence.

Hey guys! Sorry this is late again. I promise that I'll update whenever I get the chance! Enjoy, and please leave a review, those help me know that you guys are interested! Please review, and tell me how it is!


End file.
